Users of broadcast services often desire real-time updates of scores of their favorite sports teams. However, conventional set-top box (STB) technologies limit the ability of viewers to obtain scores of multiple teams of interest in real time, and such users often switch to use of their mobile devices to obtain scores, access game information, related broadcasts, etc. Consequently, conventional STB technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.